1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding swivel chair and more particularly pertains to providing a chair having both foldability and swiveling features with a folding swivel chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of folding chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, folding chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing foldability for chairs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,263 to Aldus et al. discloses a wheel chair made of a lightweight metal frame having a series of caster wheels for providing rotatability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,490 to Marin discloses a folding chair having a seat member and four legs at the corners of the seat member with the two front legs extending from the seat member downwardly and with the two rear legs extending both upwardly and downwardly from the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 284,529 to Reed discloses the ornamental design for a folding stool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,778 to Liebhold discloses a folding knock-down chair with swingable seat support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,245 to Hardarson discloses a folding chair.
U.S. Pat. Design 250,498 to Hogford discloses the ornamental design for a folding stool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a folding swivel chair for providing a chair having both foldability and swiveling features.
In this respect, the folding swivel chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a chair having both foldability and swiveling features.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved folding swivel chair which can be used for providing a chair having both foldability and swiveling features. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of folding chairs now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved folding swivel chair. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved folding swivel chair and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an upper section having a seat portion. The seat portion has a back rest portion foldably secured to a distal end thereof. The upper section has a pair of arm rest portions foldably secured to the back rest portion and extending inwardly therefrom. Each arm rest portion has a bracket foldably secured to the seat portion. The device includes a swivel mechanism comprised of an upper plate, a lower plate, and a neophreme layer therebetween. The upper plate and the lower plate and the neophreme layer are coupled together by a nut and bolt extending through a bushing through the coupled together upper plate, lower plate, and neophreme layer. The upper plate has two pairs of outwardly extending brackets secured to opposing sides thereof. The brackets are secured to the seat portion of the upper section. The lower plate has two pairs of outwardly extending brackets secured to opposing sides thereof. The device includes a lower section having a pair of folding leg sections foldably secured together by two cross bars. The two cross bars are secured to the two pairs of outwardly extending brackets of the lower plate of the swivel mechanism.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution in the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and system for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folding swivel chair which has all the advantages of the prior art folding chairs and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folding swivel chair which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folding swivel chair which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folding swivel chair which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a folding swivel chair economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folding swivel chair which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folding swivel chair for providing a chair having both foldability and swiveling features.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folding swivel chair comprised of an upper section having a seat portion. A swivel mechanism is secured to the seat portion of the upper section. The device includes a lower section having a pair of folding leg sections foldably secured together by two cross bars. The two cross bars are secured to the swivel mechanism. The swivel mechanism allows the upper section to swivel in relationship to the lower section.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.